


Sprint! (A Collection of Sprints)

by downbyashes



Series: Prompts and Drabbles [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Disorganized, Incomplete Stories, M/M, Prompt Words, Prompts and drabbles, Sprints - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-25 21:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downbyashes/pseuds/downbyashes
Summary: Just as it says! A collection of sprints I’ve participated in! Bits and pieces of things that end suddenly and likely won’t be continued.*Warning that there is no editing before posting, only addition of italics and headings. They are far from polished.****If there is interest in a particular drabble, I’d be happy to continue it! Just let me know!***





	1. Aloe, Tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, these were my first ice sprinting! I’m not a fast type my any means, but I can say I’m proud of myself, especially considering I’ve been using my iPad’s digital keyboard instead of a regular computer keyboard.

**Sprint 1**  
_Aloe_

“Yuuri!”

Yuuri sighed, putting down the book he was reading, and making his way to their en suite, where Victor was standing in front of the mirror, looking rather alarmed. “What’s wrong now, Vitya?”

The older man glared and him, before gesturing to his body. “I’m peeling!”

And he was indeed. They’d gone to the beach the day before, and Victor had neglected to reapply sunscreen like the child he sometimes acted like he was, no matter how many times Yuuri reminded him to do so. When they had gotten in the car, Victor had whimpered when he leaned back in his seat.

Now, he was redder than a lobster, and the top layer of his skin was peeling. Bad.

“Vitya, I told you to put on the aloe vera when we got home,” Yuuri said. Of course he hadn’t listened.

“I forgot! I don’t even know where you keep it! If you had‘ve out the aloe on the counter, maybe then I would have remembered to put some on,” Victor replied, crossing his arms and wincing, forgetting the burns weren’t just on his shoulders and back, but down his arms too.

Yuuri cocked an eyebrow at his fiancé. “Are you actually flipping this back on me? You’re the forgetful one, dear.”

Victor pouted, his shoulders slumping. “My Yuuri is so mean to me when I’m in pain.”

Yuuri smiled, pressing a kiss to Victor’s cheek. “I’ll show you mercy this once.” He dug through the cupboard below the sink, pulling out the bottle of slimy green gel. Victor’s lips curled up in disgust, but he leaned over the counter so Yuuri could get all his burns covered.

Yuuri poured a bit of the gel straight to Victor’s back, his lips curling up as the fair man flinched at the cool against his burnt skin. He then massaged it in. Victor let out a sigh of relief, and caught Yuuri’s eyes in the mirror, looking grateful.

~’~

**Sprint 2**  
_No Prompt_

__[There was a second one here, but it’s a part of a zine, so I can’t post it. Maybe I’ll slide it in in a few months?_ _

_Sorry!_ ]

__~’~_ _

**Sprint 3**  
_Tea_

Possibly the biggest thing Victor missed about Yuuri when his wonderful fiancé was away at competitions that he couldn’t be at was probably the smell of his tea.

Victor didn’t know what it was about it, possibly the comfort the scent brought him, knowing he wasn’t alone, that there was someone else waiting for him, but it just wasn’t a normal morning without the scent of Yuuri’s tea wafting in from the kitchen while he was getting ready in the bathroom.

And if Victor was being honest, he couldn’t see how it would be a good day if it wasn’t started out normal… for the third morning in a row.

Therefore, Victor decided to take matters into his own hands.

Yuuri didn’t take the whole tin with him, only enough to last him until he got home, so he had to have the rest in the cupboard.

Victor opened said cupboard, and found the tin looking at him almost right at eye level. He took out one tea bag, and dropped it in the mug he’d set out for himself, and then put the kettle on to boil.

It was proven just how bad the day would go when he burned his hand on the steam that came from the water when he tried to spoon the bag out of the mug but he ignored it the best he could. There was no one to complain to or kiss it better, and Makka wouldn’t care. He’d tried to make her kiss a small burn once before, but she’d sniffed it a bit before walking away. She would give him no sympathy.

He dumped sugar in, which always made Yuuri wince, and then stirred it. He blew on the scalding liquid a bit before taking a sip, and effectively burning his tongue.

Victor whimpered, making Makka raise her head and look at him in concern, though not enough to get up and actually check on her human. She tail beat back and forth.

__Victor put the mug back down, and went to the bathroom to get ready for his day at the rink._ _


	2. Apple/Ash, Airport, Willing, Singing

**Sprint 1**  
_Apple/Ash_

Yuuri didn’t know if the world was against him when he found out that not only was he in Skate America, but that it was also in Detroit. 

Victor had been begging Yuuri to take him to Detroit for years, to see all of Yuuri’s old haunts from his college days. Yuuri was not for that, for one big reason. 

“Yuuri! You actually won over Victor’s heart! Was it the pole dancing?”

Yuuri groaned, sinking low in his seat as he ordered the strongest drink on the menu. He would need it. 

“Yeah, Yuuri and I came here all the time in college,” Phichit told Victor as they settled in to the same table as Yuuri. “Of course, I had to sneak in, but we had a lot of fun here.”

Yuuri groaned as he downed his drink in one go. 

The next day, they went for a walk in the park behind the collage Yuuri had gone to. Yuuri had pulled Victor out before Phichit had woken up, wanting to take a couple’s walk before noon. 

They came to a small grove of trees, and Yuuri sighed, his lips curling up. “I used to come here on my own, usually when I was super stressed about exams. It’s almost always quiet, and the silence helped me concentrate.” He went over to an apple tree, and pat the trunk before pulling himself up, sitting in the branches. “Investors missed it. 

Victor chuckled, but his face went a bit ashen when Yuuri kept climbing. “Yuuri, love, please come down. I don’t want to falling and breaking something.”

Yuuri laughed, looking at the apples before reaching to to pick a bright red one. “It’s okay, Vitya. I did this all the time when I lived here. And the apples are really good. Some of the best.”

All this for a few apples? Seriously?” Victor groaned. 

~’~

**Sprint 2**  
_Airport_

It was a well known fact among the Team Russia skaters and Yuuri that Yuri didn’t travel well. 

Or at least, he didn’t wait to travel well. 

It was a fact that Otabek was learning quick. 

“Yura, can’t you sit still?” The older boy asked, watching Yuri’s blond head bop back and forth, unable to keep still. “We’re at the airport. You need to calm down.”

“I can’t.” Yuri said matter of factly. 

“Why not? I didn’t think you were a nervous flyer.” Otabek’s brow furrowed. 

“I’m not. The airport is boring. I want to do something. Move around, run, something!” Yuri replied, hopping up and bouncing on the balls of his feet. “Come on!”

“It’s an airport, Yura, not an amusement park.” Otabek replied. 

“Yurio, can you go get me a coffee from that little café I like?” Victor said without looking up from the book in Yuuri’s hands. 

“On the other side of the airport?” Yuri asked, turning to him. Otabek tried not to laugh at the state of disarray his hair was in. 

Victor nodded, holding up his slick black credit card. “Get something for yourself while you’re at it. Take Beka with you.” 

Yuri snatched the credit card from his hands, and then pulled on Otabek’s arm. “Come on, Beka, let’s got! Let’s go let’s go let’s go!”

Otabek sighed, standing. “Why do you have so much energy?” He groaned, following. 

“Welcome to traveling with Yuri, Otabek.” Yuuri smiled at him. “You’ll learn how to handle him eventually.” 

Otabek hoped so, and he hoped it came soon. 

Yuri was relentless, his small fingers around Otabek’s wrist, towing him along after him through the crowded building. Some flights were letting out while others were boarding, causing them to get thrown around. Despite being so small, Yuri’s grip on him was firm. It was actually a little surprising. 

Yuuri order for them, prattling off order after order like he’d done it a million times. Based on how Victor and Yuuri were acting, maybe Yuri had. 

~’~

**Sprint 3**  
_Willing_

Yuuri didn’t know how Victor expected him to be willing to give up all his Victor Nikiforov merch. It just wasn’t happening. Victor had to know that. 

Only, apparently he didn’t. 

“Come on, love. You have the real deal. How can you still be so obsessed with my face printed onto some paper?” Victor asked, sighing. 

“Because it’s you. I love you so much, Victor, and I loved you back then too, and these prove it. I can’t part with them, I just can’t. I’m sorry.” Yuuri replied, putting his body between himself and the box containing his posters and fan zines and action figures. He wasn’t giving them up. He’d die first. 

“Yuuri, please. It’s become clutter. It’s been sitting in the closet for two years now.” 

~’~

**Sprint 4**  
_Singing_

Yuuri wasn’t sure at first, but after a few minutes, it became obvious. 

He was sitting in the living room, book open in his lap, and Makka laying over his feet, keeping them warm.

Victor had gotten in the shower not two minutes ago, and then the sound had started. 

It was coming from the direction of the bathroom, and Yuuri felt the need to investigate. 

Closing his book, he put it down on the coffee table, and crept to the bathroom door. 

The sound on the other side wasn’t mechanic, and it was louder than the force of the water. 

Then Yuuri placed it. Victor was singing. 

He giggled. He never thought of Victor as the kind of person who sang in the shower, but now he could kind of place it. Even though he couldn’t understand the harsh garble of Russian spewing from his fiancé’s mouth, he still found it cute. 

Yuuri snuck into the bathroom, and the singing cut off. Victor cleared his throat, and opened the shower curtain a bit to look at him. “Hi, Yuuri. Want to join me?” He offered. 

Yuuri grinned even though his glasses were starting to fog up. “You didn’t tell me you sang.”

Victor’s face went red, and he snapped the shower curtain shut. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Vitya, I could hear you singing from the living room. I didn’t know you sang.” Yuuri replied. 

“Yura says I can’t. He yells at me in the locker room, and banned me from singing in the locker room showers four years ago. He’s probably right.” Victor replied, a bottle cap snapping open. 

“You’re not _that_ bad. I couldn’t understand the lyrics, but I’m sure it was pretty.” Yuuri encouraged. 

“It was one of Yuri’s songs about death and carnage.” Victor replied, making Yuuri’s mind go blank. 

There was no way he was winning, was there?

“Victor, don’t act like a child. You know that Yuri says anything he can to cut you down when he thinks you’re annoying. 


	3. Cabin, Pupper, Walk, Cinnamon, Taco

**Sprint 1**  
_Cabin_

Yuuri didn’t know why Victor had agreed to borrow JJ’s cabin after Skate Canada one year, but it became quickly evident that Victor didn’t really know what he was getting into when he accepted the offer. 

“Yuuri, why is it so cold?” Victor asked exactly three seconds after walking in, neglecting the fact that the cabin wasn’t used as much in the winter months, when the weather got cold. 

“Because we just got here, dear,” Yuuri replied, dropping their bags in the bedroom before returning to the living room. “The heater hasn’t been turned on in a few weeks. Why don’t you start a fire in the fireplace?” He decided to go around and turn on the required lights, and take stock of what they would need. Which was everything. There wasn’t any fresh food, as it was all taken back when the last guests’ stay ended. 

Therefore, Yuuri started a list for their trip to the convenience store nearby. Bread, fruits, veggies, meat…

“Yuuri,” Victor called. “How do you start a fire? The wood isn’t lighting.” 

Yuuri sighed, returning to the living room yet again. So much for a romantic night. “Did you use kindling?”

“What’s that?” Victor frowned. 

Yuuri sighed. “You’ve never actually built a fire, have you?”

“Nope.” Victor responded with a grin. 

“Have you ever been camping? To a cabin in the woods?” 

“Does Chris’s chalet count?” 

“Did you pee in the woods?”

“We’re peeing in the woods?” Victor’s face paled. 

Yuuri sighed. “Not quite. There’s an outhouse. I just have to go unlock it. Now, let me get the fire going.” 

Yuuri got the wood to catch fairly quickly, letting the flame warm the cabin. 

~‘~

**Sprint 2**  
_Pupper_

“Who’s a good pupper? Hm? You are! Yes you are! What a good pupper.”

_Daddy? Daddy, what about me? I’m a good pupper too!_

Makkachin barked. 

“Hush, Makka. You know to use your indoor voice.” Dad said. 

Makka whined. 

“Vitya, Makka feels left out. You’ve been giving Zoloste all your attention since we brought her home. He wants your love too.” Other dad said, giving silver haired dad a kiss to the side of his head. 

Makka wagged her tail, putting her eyes on the new _thing_. 

Zoloste, as dad and dad called it, was small, brown, and floofy, much like she’d been once. Only now silver haired dad kept her well groomed, not letting her get too floofy, and she was getting old. 

The new thing kept running circles around the coffee table. Was it broken?

Silver haired dad pressed a kiss to raven haired dad’s lips then got up, sitting on the couch with Makkachin. He ran a hand over her head and down her ears, tugging them lightly with affection like he usually did. “I’m sorry, Makka. I’m just excited about the friend we brought you.” 

Friend? Like blond human’s cat kind of friend? The cat tended to hiss and scratch at her whenever they were together. The cat was not a friend. 

And why had they gotten her a friend? Why did they think Makka wanted to share her dads? They were her dads! 

The small brown floof ball ran over, and got up on her back legs, sniffing at Makkachin’s nose. “Who are you who are you who are you?” It asked, making Makka pull her head back. 

Makka let out a low growl, and silver haired dad pulled her head around to look at him. “Makka. You don’t growl at your new sister.” 

New sister? _Dad, I don’t want a sister! I only want you and raven haired dad! Take it back!_

“I know you’ll come to love each other. Yuuri, hold Zoloste still so Makka can meet her properly.” 

~‘~

**Sprint 3**  
_Walk_

Yuuri realized very quickly that Makka wanted to go for a walk. It wasn’t hard. Every time someone passed by the front door, Makka stood, his tail beating back and forth, then falling when they kept going. 

Victor was busy trying to choreograph programs for Yuri, dancing in the living room to the songs Yuri had picked out. 

Yuuri couldn’t say he was shocked by the teen’s selections. 

But every time Victor got too close to the door, Makka jumped up, excited for a walk, but then got disappointed when he moved away from it. 

And it repeated every time. 

Yuuri sighed. “Vitya, I think your dog wants a walk.”

Victor cocked an eyebrow at Yuuri. “My dog? You know she’s both of ours, love.” 

“Doesn’t change the fact that he wants a walk.” Yuuri presses a kiss to Victor’s cheek. “Come on. You can afford a small break.” 

Victor smiled. “Alright. But if Yura finds out, I’m claiming you.” 

“Yura can’t be mad at me. You know that.” Yuuri took Victor’s hand and led him toward the door. Victor grabbed Makka’s leash and clipped it on as Yuuri put on his shoes, then passed it to him while Victor put on his. 

~‘~

**Sprint 4**  
_Cinnamon_

Victor didn’t know what he’d do without Yuuri. Yuuri had brought a new spark into his life that hadn’t existed before. They made each other better, both in life and in their careers. He brought Victor his L words; life and love. 

Now, he was watching the Japanese boy glide effortlessly across the ice, doing slow, lazy spins, and some triples. Victor watched him do step sequences, idle ones that weren’t clean in the way a completed program’s were, yet his body still looked like it made music. Even more impressive, there was none playing. 

Yuuri looked up, smiling at Victor and waving him over to join him. Victor did, hastily pulling off his skate guards, and skating over to his wonderful boyfriend. Together, they danced, a slow sort of waltz on ice, keeping their eyes locked, Yuuri’s cinnamon brown to Victor’s icy blue. 

Yuuri mounded his body to Victor’s, letting the taller man lead him into the lifts they’d learned for their pair skate. 

~‘~

**Sprint 5**  
_Taco_

“Hey, Yuuri? Do you have any ideas for dinner?” Phichit asked as he walked in the door, a couple bags from the local grocery store in hand. 

“Not really. Something you picked up, I assume?” Yuuri said, looking up from his phone. 

“I may or may not have an idea.” Phichit put the bags down on the counter, and Yuuri got up to join him, shoving his phone in his back pocket as he went. 

“Does it involve rice? Because we still have rice in the cooker from a few days ago, and I’m not eating that.” Yuuri said, taking a bag and starting to put the contents in their places. Chips in the cupboard, produce, milk and eggs in the fridge, cans in the pantry…

“Phichit, what are these?” Yuuri asked, pulling out a box of taco shells. 

“Yuuri, we’ve had tacos before. I know that much. We went out last week and everything!” 

“I know, but we went out. Why did you buy shells?”

Phichit laughed. “Well duh! Taco night!” 

Yuuri raised an eyebrow. “Is that really such a good idea? Remember how hamburgers went?”

They both shuddered. They didn’t talk about the hamburger incident of three months ago. Or was it four?

“Come on, Yuuri, it’ll be fun!”

Yuuri doubted that, but he thought he’d endulge his friend a bit. It couldn’t hurt… right?

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts to get me writing!
> 
> Check out my other works!  
> [I’ve Searched my Whole Life (For You)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16515500)  
> [Take a Gamble on Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16218170/chapters/37908050)
> 
> Follow me on my [Tumblr](https://downbyashes.tumblr.com) or my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/downbyashes)!


End file.
